


Not a Word

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Mitchell reunites with an old friend...and stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Word

Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell was on vacation. Okay, maybe that wasn’t exactly what most would call it. He wasn’t on leave, just away from his daily job. He loved his job, no denying that, especially when it came with perks like this one.

General Landry had given the rest of SG-1 some down time, which for Mitchell’s team meant work on projects that they didn’t get to work on while they were on the active roster. Carter was at Area 51. Jackson was locked away in his office with some obscure translation and Teal’c was off world with other Jaffa…doing whatever it was the big guy did when he wasn’t on Earth.

Not Cameron though. Landry had a special assignment in mind for him.

Cameron ran a hand along the underside of the fighter. It was sleeker than the F302, prettier somehow. Fitted with Asgard technology and new weapons, designed to fly tighter formations and penetrate deeper into the enemies lines, she was the brightest new star in the US Airforce fleet and he got to take her up for her first trial.

“You two need a moment? Or are you done molesting my plane?”

Cameron turned, a grin on his face. “I’m done. For now.” She stood with her hands on her hips for a moment, then snapped to attention. “Major Evans. I wasn’t expecting you.” He waved his hands. “At ease, come on.”

She grinned. “Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Air Force poster boy. They didn’t tell you I was going to be your wingman?”

Cameron shook his head. “I didn’t even know I was going to get to fly this baby until yesterday, spent my time reading her specs.”

“Well, this one’s mine. Yours is on its way up. We’ve got a briefing in ten.”

Cameron nodded. “So…how you been?”

She laughed and fell into step beside him. “Good, Cam. Really good. I hear good things about you.”

“Don’t believe them. Not a word.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, then grinned. “Not a word.”

 

 

“She’s a beauty, I’ll give you that.” Cameron said, leaning against the bar and sipping from his beer.

“I meant the plane.”

Cameron looked at the major beside him, squinting at him, then following his gaze to where Evans was downing shots with some other female officers. “Oh come on, Harry. That’s old news.”

Harry Pertson chuckled and ordered up two shots. “That’s not what I hear.” He handed one of the shots to Cameron. “She’s got the hots for you Cam, always has.”

Cameron shook his head and stood upright to down the shot, chasing it with the last of his beer. “I’m here a week, Harry. We both know that Ellen Evans is not into one night—or one week—stands. We’re friends.”

“Is that what you call this low burn thing you’ve got going on?” Harry hit his shoulder. “Anyway…things change.”

Cameron rolled his eyes. “I’m going to bed. I have to get up early. Planes to fly and stuff.”

Evans looked his way as he tossed some money on the bar and he smiled, then headed for the door. The Officer’s Club wasn’t far from the temporary quarters he’d been assigned, and the night was warm as he set out walking.

“Mind company?” He turned, surprised to find Evans behind him. “My quarters are down the hall from yours.”

Cameron frowned at her. “You’re not stationed here?”

She shook her head, and her red hair scattered over her shoulders. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen her with it down. “Nope. Just visiting, like you.”

“Where are you stationed these days then?” Cameron asked as she caught up with him and he started walking again.

“Washington, actually. I fly homeworld security people around.”

“So how’d you land this gig?”

She grinned up at him, weaving an arm through his. “Lucky?” They walked a few steps quietly. “Okay, I asked for it. General O’Neill owed me and said I could have any gig I wanted. I wanted this.”

Cameron grinned at that. General O’Neill did go out of his way to repay debts. “Going back to Washington at the end of the testing?”

She shook her head. “I’m done with that. I’m going to head up the F-405 program, provided the testing goes as planned.”

Cameron was impressed. “Does that include a promotion?”

She nodded. “Yep. We’ll be the same rank again.”

“That must have been some favor you did the General.” She punched him in the arm. “Ow…no…that’s not what I meant.” He shook his head. “I’m not saying you don’t deserve it. I just…I’m going to shut up now.”

She laughed. “Okay…this is me.” She pointed to her door. “You need anything, I’m here.” Her hand didn’t leave his though, and her eyes seemed to want something as she turned to face him. “You…could come in…have a drink…”

“Major, I—“

“Ellen. You used to call me Ellen.”

She stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

“Ellen, I…I missed you too.”

Her lips brushed his and he pulled back. “I don’t know if this is…” Her hand snaked around the back of his neck, pulling him down into a fiery kiss. She tasted like tequila and need, and before he could think to disentangle himself they were stumbling in through the door, and her hands were pulling at his belt. “Ellen?”

She pulled free enough to kick the door closed and pull his belt free. “Cameron.” She had her hand under his shirt, up to pinch at a hardening nipple. “I’ve regretted not doing this since the day you walked out of my life. Not going to regret it anymore.”

“I can’t…no promises.”

“Not asking for any.” She kissed him again, pulling him toward the bed, pushing his shirt up until she had to break the kiss to get it off. “Just this…okay?”

Cameron wanted to be the gentleman and point out that they’d both been drinking…but her hands were touching him in places her hands had never touched him, and he _had_ been drinking, his thought processes slowed, his resistance lowered. “Okay…okay…”

 

 

It was still dark when Cameron opened his eyes and Ellen murmured against his back. The clock on the bedside table said it was 3:30. They still had an hour before they had to get up. Her lips skittered over his back. His head hurt in a vague sort of way, reminder of the shots the night before.

Cameron rolled to his back, and Ellen adjusted, landing with her head on his shoulder. She murmured something and settled, sleeping again. This had not been his plan. They’d been in flight school together, and he’d flirted incessantly. But she’d always been adamant about not wanting to screw up their friendship, about not wanting to get involved with a fly boy. She didn’t want a temporary relationship.

He understood that, respected it even, even if he could never give her more than exactly that. He stretched and closed his eyes. It was a week. Six days.

 

 

“I brought beer.” Ellen said as she leaned on the door frame and smiled at him.

The afternoon runs had been scrubbed due to a mechanical issue the techs wanted time to work on and Cameron had taken the opportunity to head back to his quarters and read through a report General Landry had sent. He looked up to find her out of uniform, the gauzy skirt slung low on her hips. The white tank top clinging in intriguing places.

“I…uh…beer is good,” he responded after a few moments of stumbling thoughts. “Come in.”

She kicked the door closed and crossed the room, putting the six pack in her hands on the coffee table before leaning down to kiss him. Before Cameron had even decided where to put his hands, she was swinging a leg over his to straddle his lap, deepening her kiss while her hands sought out his crotch. “Ellen…?” Cameron cleared his throat and she laughed into his mouth.

“Shut up Cameron. I didn’t come to talk.”

She had his cock out and hard and she lifted her skirt between them as she guided it into her. “I have three specific fantasies about you,” she said as she sank onto him, her hands steadying her on his shoulders.

“Th-three?”

She nodded. “This is one…well almost…you in uniform, me on top.” She bit her lip and concentrated on her movement, her body holding him tight as she moved. Cameron’s hands smoothed up her back until they found flesh, rubbing lightly over her neck and shoulders, supporting her weight as she leaned back. There was sweat already trickling down out of her hair.

“You gonna tell me the rest?” Cameron asked breathily as she rocked a little harder.

“Maybe…you gonna make them happen?”

Cameron grinned, leaning forward to kiss over her jaw line up to her ear. “Maybe.”

She rocked harder and Cameron shifted his hips to meet her, bringing them both closer. He slipped one hand between them and pinched her clit and she gasped, pushing down as her orgasm hit and pulling him over the edge into his own.

When the pulsing had stopped, she collapsed onto the couch beside him and grabbed a beer, holding it’s wet surface to her reddened face.

“Well…that was…unexpected.” Cameron said after a long pause and a reach for his own beer.

She grinned. “I’m just full of surprises, Cam.”

“Oh, I’m getting that.” Cameron downed half the beer and tucked himself back into his pants. “I just don’t understand what brought this on.”

She toyed with the label on her bottle. “Just…been thinking…about the things I never did…things I was too afraid of.”

He frowned at her and settled himself into the corner of the couch, facing her. “Sounds serious.”

She shrugged. “That favor I did for General O’Neill…it was…I nearly died. Well…I’m told I did die…I don’t really remember it. But…it made me think about stuff…and what I’d missed out on, you know?”

Cameron drank deeply from his bottle before nodding. He was very familiar with that train of thought. “And I’m something you thought you’d missed out on?”

She smiled, though she blushed a little. “I always wanted you. But I was afraid of your reputation…and you were…my friend. I didn’t want to—“ She sighed. “But no more. You’re here, and I’m here…”

“And you have fantasies about me.” He lifted an eyebrow and she blushed a deeper red.

She nodded and drank her beer.

“I’m waiting.”

“So…okay…that was one. Pretty tame.”

He raised the eyebrow higher. “I’m guessing the others aren’t?”

 

 

Four hours later, Cameron wasn’t sure fantasy fulfillment was necessarily his line of work. “Ellen?” His voice cracked a little and he turned his head, trying to sense where she’d gone.

He was naked, bound and blindfolded, and hard as an ever loving rock. He knew she was there. Somewhere.

He craned his neck and sniffed for her perfume.

“Shh….relax.” Her voice came from off to his left and he turned his head, just as her hand slid down his chest. “Easy, Cam…relax.”

Her lips followed, paused to run her tongue over one nipple…then the other. His body was tense, pulling against the restraints, wanting to touch her. The bed moved and she was between his spread legs.

Something cold and wet dribbled down the center of his chest, a line down to his navel where it was cold and wet and a creamy clump. He felt her lean over, lick up the line and back down to where it was melting into his belly button. She sucked it up into her mouth, then was kissing him, dribbling chocolate ice cream into his mouth.

It shouldn’t be as arousing as it was when her chilled hand closed around his cock, and he belatedly realized she was rubbing ice cream over him…then there was heat as her mouth closed over him, sliding down, chasing the creamy goodness all the way to the base, then off, licking down to his balls where it dripped.

She repeated the process and by the third time, he was ready to blow. Just as his orgasm started, she slipped her mouth over him, filled with ice cream and he yelled as he came in her cold mouth…then she was sliding up his body and kissing him, sharing come and chocolate and again, he didn’t think that should be as hot as it was. He’d never tasted himself, but with her tongue pushing ice cream down his, he could only swallow breathlessly.

“You’re kinkier than I imagined.” Cameron said as she untied him and crawled in beside him.

She laughed and cuddled up next to him. “You’re the one who wanted to fulfill my every fantasy.”

“That’s two.” He held up two fingers. “You said three.”

“I’m exhausted…and we have another five days. Don’t worry Cameron. We’ll get there.”

 

 

Three days later, just as they were preparing to go out on their next flight run, a familiar face turned up in the hangar.

“Carter?”

She smiled and took off her sunglasses. “Landry sent me.”

Cameron didn’t like the sound of that. “What’s up?”

“Intel from the Tok’ra. We have a problem.”

“Cameron?”

He turned as Ellen approached. “Major Ellen Evans, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter.”

Ellen snapped to attention quickly and Sam responded to the salute, then looked apologetically at Cameron. “Hate to spoil your fun, Cam, but Landry wants us ready to roll out in five hours. They’re sending in a replacement for the rest of the trial.”

“Right. It was fun while it lasted. I can be ready in a half hour.”

Sam nodded. “Fair enough. I have transportation standing by.”

 

 

“You going to at least tell me what the last one was?” Cameron asked as he finished shoving things into his duffle.

Ellen smiled slyly. “Maybe we’ll save it for the next time.”

He grinned and turned to pull her close. “Next time?”

“Oh…yeah. Next time.” She kissed him lightly.

There was the sound of a throat clearing and they both looked up to find Sam standing in the doorway. Cameron let go of Ellen and reached for his bag.

“See you around.” Ellen said as she moved to the door. “It was nice to meet you, Colonel Carter.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head. “Not a word.”

She raised her hand and spoke into the radio without losing eye contact. “We’re ready, sir.”

“I mean it.” Cameron said, and she chuckled. “Not a word.”

The air shimmered and they were whisked away. As they rematerialized on the ship where Teal’c and Jackson were waiting, Sam leaned in close and whispered. “Not a word.”  



End file.
